My Brothers Defender
by xROXASxUCHIHAx
Summary: One-shot. Sora& Roxas are on the schools soccer team. Sora is the goalie. Roxas is the right defender. Roxas is very protective of his older brother and opens up about his nightmares. No you don't see the game, just what Roxas thinks.


**A/N- This was written February 26, 2012 but didn't want to upload it till I finished "A Whole New Start" so this could be like a sequel, but I've discontinued that for now. I hope you enjoy this one. I was on a roll when I wrote it. It all came out so fast and just flowed for me. Please review! (Since I didn't get to it in the other fic, the band picture Roxas refers to is of him, Sora, Axel and Riku. Roxas being lead vocals, Sora lead guitar, Axel bass and Riku on the drums.) –A/N**

Roxas P.O.V.  
>"Come on Roxas we're gonna be late and it's gonna be all your fault!"I heard Sora whine as he jumps on the bed like a child.<br>I groaned knowing we still had at least two hours till the game. Why couldn't he just let me sleep? It'd been such a hard night for me. Nightmares flooded my head and all I saw was everything I loved being ripped away from me. My friends. My parents. And even though sometimes he drives me crazy; my brother Sora.  
>"Roxas get up!" he slammed his pillow at my head.<br>"Hey!" I yelled and sat straight up, "I'm trying to sleep!" I hadn't meant for the yell to come out so sharp and I saw the pain and fear in my twins eyes. I lowered my head and looked down at the black and white checkered blanket that kept me warm.  
>"Sorry Sora," I said not looking at him.<br>I could tell he looked away, toward the window that divided our sides of the room.  
>"Its okay," he says softly. "How'd you sleep?"<br>I sigh and look straight at the wall in front of me to the picture of our band. It makes me smile a little, but at the same time I remember my dream.  
>"It was a nightmare again," I tell him. He's the only that really knows that I don't sleep well and I've begged him not to tell mom or dad and its worked.<br>"Being torn apart from everyone?" he asks quietly.  
>I nod my response. There's only one thing he doesn't know about these nightmares and that's that usually he pulls me out of them and brings everyone back. But not last night. Last night was the worse cause he was also swallowed by the darkness and taken away. I was left alone. Just like before. No one there. Just me in the dark. All I felt was-<br>"I made breakfast!"  
>I turn to him and smile," Am I gonna die?"<br>"Heyy" he pouts a little but his goofy grin takes over. "I'm not that bad of a cook!"  
>"Chef." I said correcting him, I know he hates when I do that, but I can't resist. It's our thing.<br>"Well I say cook!" He laughs and I swear his smile lights up our room but I know it's probably just the sun coming out from behind the clouds. Maybe that's where I am. I'm behind a dark cloud and he's bringing me out.  
>"Roxas! Stop spacing out like that! We've got the championship game today!" I look into the ocean eyes identical to my own but I see a small amount of worry in them. Like if he knows something's bugging me, but what would I expect? He's my twin.<br>"Right. Are we giving Riku a ride?"  
>"Yeah and your driving since dads at work and moms at a meeting."<br>"Sweet," I smiled. Driving made things better for me. I feel like I'm in control when I'm behind the wheel.  
>"Yeah so let's get going!" he hops of my bed and out of our bedroom.<br>I glance at the picture of our band again then get out of bed. And throw my jersey on.  
>Number 13. Sora has number one and is our teams' goalie. I'm the right side defender and today I'm defending extra hard. Nothings gonna get near Sora. I still hate what happened three weeks ago to the day. It was our sixth game of the season and we we're behind by two goals with three minutes left in the game. Everyone was so tired and I lost my focus for a second. The other teams forward cut past me and went to score; Sora managed to block the ball but didn't notice that the guy had slid after kicking the ball. I hardly had time to register what was going on. The next thing I knew was that I heard a loud snap and Sora was on the ground in pain. The attacker standing over him. As I pushed the guy out of the way and knelt by Soras side I saw that his sock was bloody and his ankle twisted in a horrible way. The refs threw the guy out and said he had metal cleats on giving us a penalty kick. As Riku and I carried Sora to side lines I swore I wouldn't let anyone near him again. Sora wanted me to take the kick for him. Coach disagreed since Riku's a much better kicker but he let me take the shot since Sora was so insistent. I glared at their goalie hating him cause of what his teammate had done to my brother. I took the shot. Right above the goalies head and scored. I wasn't sure what happened after that. All I knew was Sora said it was awesome that I had made the shot.<br>The doctor gave him permission to play since he's been recovering nicely, but I'm sure it's only because Sora begged and begged. He even got on his knees in the middle of the doctors office. This will be his first game back and I won't let that happen again. Not after that day. Not after last night's dream.  
>I walk out of the room fully dressed for the game and see Sora smiling at me with a mouthful of waffles.<br>"Did you save me any?" I ask walking over to the table.  
>He nods and mumbles something as I sit down and eat two waffles with a glass of orange juice.<br>"Are you ready for today?" Sora asks eyes full of excitement.  
>"Definitely." I smile knowing full well what I have to do today.<p> 


End file.
